


私欲

by Amy_Lei



Series: 贾尼活动存档 [1]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 神父Jarvis的小教堂里来了一位不速之客，而他很快意识到自己对这位素未谋面的陌生人绝对服从——包括来一场美妙的性爱。





	私欲

**私欲**

 

 

 

00

 

_他感到非常、非常、非常寂寞。_

_于是他创造了生命来爱他。_

_但是世界说：你不该创造它。_

 

_【可是我爱他，他也爱我。】_

 

_【你创造了无须有的爱，是私欲。】_

 

 

 

 

 

 

01

 

指腹是Jarvis的嘴唇最初碰到的东西——在见到Tony的那一刻。

 

他应当劝他离开，教堂不能留人过夜。于是他走上前去伸手搭上对方的肩膀。先生，您应该回家了——他本该这么说。但男人抬起头时巧克力色的眼睛将他所有的言语都击碎在嘴边。

 

“跪下”他说。

 

怎么看Jarvis都不可能听从一个素未谋面的家伙无礼的要求，但是他的身体挣脱了意识的掌控——自然、顺从、双膝着地，跪在陌生人面前。

“乖孩子。”男人笑道，但不知为何他从那笑容中感到了一丝失落。为什么会有失落？他已经照他说的做了。Jarvis还在想这个问题，而男人已经从长椅上站了起来。

他跨过神父的身体，小腿蹭到他的大腿。就一般的白种男人来说他并不算高，但在跪地的他看来那身影是如此高大——哪怕他站起来，他也会如此感觉。

 

他还没想明白这个人做这些事的目的，男人已经离开。教堂里弥漫着淡淡的香水味，苦如醋栗。

 

他们之间荒唐至极的初次见面至此落下帷幕。而Jarvis连续做了好几晚梦，梦中他变成脆弱的婴孩，被一双温暖的手轻轻托住。

 

——乖孩子。

 

梦中人如此呼唤他。

第二天男人依旧光临神父的小教堂。他噌亮的小皮靴轻塌石板，发出哒哒的声音。

 

Jarvis无法抑制自己时不时偷瞄他打得完美的银色领带和漂亮的咖色眼睛，但这个人昨天才对他说出无礼至极的要求——而他百分百完全服从——从哪方面看他都该把这个小矮子轰出神圣的殿堂。

 

但是他没有。

 

他忍受着那若有若无的噪音，在今日的祷告结束后来到男人面前。“听着，先生。我不知道您是谁也不知道您想干什么，但您不该在这里随意制造噪音。”他板着一张脸让自己看起来凶巴巴的。

 

男人抬头望着他，笑得一脸痞气。“为什么不能？”他向后仰倒在长椅上，展现出颈部诱人的曲线和迷人的喉结。

 

该死的好看。

 

“上帝会聆听此所，我们应对祂怀有敬畏之心。”

 

“oops，真可惜，我并不信上帝。我只信我自己。”男人突然站起来，挺翘的短发扫过神父裹得严严实实的胸膛。“告诉我，J——”

 

醋栗的味道在他鼻尖悦动。

 

“——你有梦到我吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

02

 

他不知道中间发生了什么，他的记忆似乎断层。但现在的情况是：这个第二次见面的男人正骑在他身上磨蹭，而他硬的发疼的阴茎正在他紧致的后穴里缓缓进出。

 

这真是…棒透了。

 

“是的...没错......就是那里——嗯！”高亢的声音随着重重一击从嘴间溢出，甜腻的呻吟如同蜜蜡在耳廓的漩涡中来回滚动。

 

手、腰间、腿根......炙热的温度在肌肤之间穿梭，每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着欲望的发泄。他在渴求他——准确的说，是他的身体在渴求他。仿佛一个在沙漠中行走数天的旅人远远望见一片绿洲，旅人每寸骨头都在咔擦作响，诉说对水的渴望。

 

——可他根本不认识他。

 

“你分心了。”一根手指蹭过他的唇边，压在他的脸上。指尖生命的脉动狠狠敲在他肌肤之下的神经末梢。噗通——噗通——直达中枢神经。他不由自主的顺着这节奏调整心跳的速度，竭尽全力去逼近对方。

 

“我从没见过您，我甚至不知道您的名字......”即使被拽入情欲的深渊，勤勤恳恳的小神父仍没有忘记加上敬语。

 

“Tony。”男人轻哼一声，就着相连的姿势跨坐在Jarvis结实的小腹处。大腿因先前有些激烈的运动沾上细密的汗水，膝盖径自靠上神父身体两侧。“Anthony Stark。”他开口说道，短促的A音被低吟打断，随即补上咬舌的θ音。

 

“你现在知道了。”

 

“可是......”这一切太荒谬。Jarvis想这么说。他从不相信什么一夜情，更不会去尝试“酒吧邂逅”之类的俗套剧情。讽刺的是现在他就在和一个（他以为）只见过两次面的人在上床——好吧，没有床，只有冰冷的大理石地板。

 

“嗯哼，我知道你是Jarvis，而你也知道我是Tony。”他巧克力色的眼睛实在是一件致命的作弊武器，Jarvis说不出一句拒绝的话。“Everything is fucking nice.”

 

Nothing is fucking nice.

 

他不认识他。就算他知道了他叫Tony还是别的什么，并不代表他是能和自己上床的那类人。事实上，Jarvis根本不认为有这类人存在。他百分百坚信自己是性冷淡，对任何人（无论男女！）都提不起兴趣。

 

但在Tony出现的那一刻，他全身的血液都被点燃了。他开始不由自主地观察这个男人的一举一动：他抬手的模样、皮靴踩在地板上的噔噔声、睫毛随着眨眼的动作在半空划过暗色的弧形......

 

“你究竟是谁？”Jarvis沉声问道。他的身体认识他，而他的灵魂却感到无尽的陌生感。

 

“我是你爸。”Tony眨了眨眼，“你信吗？”

 

好极了，孤儿Jarvis有了个爸爸，而他现在正和这个自称他父亲的人做爱。

 

“我的父母早在二十年前就车祸去世，这个玩笑并不有趣，先生。”

 

“我当然知道：你在当地的孤儿院长大，考入神学院，毕业后选择回到小镇当了名默默无闻的牧师......”Tony支起上半身，颈间的汗珠顺着小麦色的肌肤蜿蜒流下。“没有谁会比作者本人更了解他的著作内容。”

 

“人生不能和书相提并论。”况且您也不是左右我人生的人。Jarvis开始想这个叫Tony的人是不是什么邪教宣传人员，或者是利用他做些什么事。否则怎么会将他这个小人物的背景调查得这么详细。

 

“但我创造了你，J。”Tony突然俯身在他耳边低声说道。

 

 

 

 

03

 

人怎么能被创造？除了上帝，Jarvis不认为有别的存在能有这样大的能力。尽管他信仰上帝，他理智的一面也知道人是从上一代的结合中诞生的——当然，这并不影响他相信上帝的存在。

 

“嗯，我看见你眼底的不信任——顺带一提，我是无神论者，也没疯。”Tony原本停留在Jarvis嘴边的食指滑入他的耳后，“这里有一片小突起......”滑至肩头，“这里有一小块皮肤偏白......”覆上手腕，“这里的骨头比另一边小一圈......”

 

Tony的手指扫过Jarvis赤裸身体的每一部分，每一部分都被他分解到每根血管。他说的这些东西有一部分是Jarvis知道的，更多的则是连他也从未察觉过的。他又不是自残狂魔，总不能为了验证右手腕骨是否真的偏小而剖开整个手腕皮肤吧？

 

Jarvis无法验证Tony说的是真是假，如果是真的——他应该报警。当一个人对你了解到极致，深入骨血，而你对其一无所知，那并不是什么好事。说明你不是被变态缠上了，就是被变态惦记上了。

 

Tony Stark=变态？Jarvis被这个念头镇住了。在他心里的某个地方，这个词永远不会和Tony扯上关系。而现在他所知的仅仅是他的名字。名字是多么单薄的东西，除了提供一个身份和可供人呼唤的途径，再无别的信息可帮助Jarvis了解Tony这个人。

 

“我创造了你，J。你的每一寸肌肤、每一撮头发、每一根手指都出自我的双手。你的每一次呼吸、每一次心跳、每一次思考都是我赋予的。”Tony说道，“你所信仰的上帝不是头顶这个家伙，是我——”

 

“I AM YOUR FATHER.”

 

这句话如同遗落已久的钥匙，在某个时刻被人捡起插入正确的钥匙孔中，打开了尘封已久的宝盒。刹那间，困扰Jarvis许久的问题迎刃而解。

 

为什么他会选择攻读神学？为什么他会如此虔诚地信仰上帝和圣子？为什么他即使面对耶和华，仍感到自己的人生缺失了最重要的东西——来自灵魂深处的膜拜，对谁的膜拜。

 

现在，这片荒芜之地迸发出第一朵闪亮的火花，然后是第二朵，第三朵......火花们堆叠在一起，最后演变成一片火海。许多模糊的影像从他眼前闪过，破碎的语句如同教堂的钟声在他耳边不停回响。

 

“我...是.......叫你Jarvis....”

 

他缺失的信仰是对谁的信仰？Jarvis抬起头来，试图从混乱的大脑中挑拣出合适的称谓呼唤Tony。有不属于他、不属于神父Jarvis的记忆被一双看不见的手塞进了他的脑子里。那些记忆更古老、更飘渺，雪白的穹顶和亮如火焰的白光充斥了整个世界。

 

“......Sir？”

 

轻如羽毛的声音被灵活的舌头推入半空，落在Tony耳中重如雷鸣。

 

 

 

 

 

04

 

“是的，J......我才是你的神，你独一无二的Sir！”Tony突然张开双臂，眉宇之间满是张扬的神情。他伸手指向Jarvis身后的圣坛，眼底满是对伪神的不屑。“在那儿操我，J。”他说道，用的是命令的语气。

 

Jarvis的世界落入一片咖色。他出神凝望Tony的眼睛，企图透过那双漂亮极了的眼睛望见造物主的真面目。他丢掉了什么，又拾回了什么。他不在意丢掉的东西是否重要，他只清楚拾回的东西终于令他变得完整。长久以来灵魂深处欲望的深壑在Tony说出那句话的瞬间被填满。

 

“As you wish，Sir.”尽管他的记忆支离破碎，他仍清晰记得这句自己说了许多年——也许有上千年——对Tony说了无数遍的话。

 

Jarvis一只手穿过Tony腋下托住他的脊背，另一只手在地上一撑，一跃而起。他就着两人亲密的相连姿势抱住Tony走向圣坛。早先他神志不清的时候已做足了前戏，Tony紧致的小穴紧紧包裹着他的阴茎。每走一步性器就会脱出一点，下一秒又立刻撞入更深的地方。

 

“嗯——”Tony整个身体重心都集中在他们相连的部位，阴茎破开肠肉几乎全程抵着他敏感的前列腺部位。为了保持身体平衡，他的双腿自动缠上Jarvis的腰侧，灭顶的快感随着阴茎的冲撞一波又一波轰击他的意识。

 

几十年？几百年？还是几千年？他有多久没有再经历过这种事了？Tony漫无目的地畅想，模糊的思索又在接踵而至的撞击中被迫打断。从他放开Jarvis的那一刻吗？他不顾对方眷恋的目光毅然决然松开了手，将他的J投入人间，任他在世俗中沉浮。

 

Tony伸手环住Jarvis的脖颈，凑上前在他下唇处咬了一口。腥甜的血腥味在舌尖炸裂开，弥漫在整个口腔里。

 

他一直在看Jarvis——他·的·Jarvis。他看着他寻找那根本不可能寻到的归宿，看着他在信仰的缺失中一步步滑向迷失的深渊。他记不清自己有多少次想冲到他面前告诉他：我便是你的信仰——但他不能。

 

Jarvis意识到Tony的主动，双唇夹住他欲离去的舌头。他含住柔软的舌尖，将它拖入唇齿之间。唾液和鲜血被两人的舌头搅成一团。他的Sir显然没料到这一出，但他已不可能伸回舌头。短暂的诧异后他跟上了Jarvis的节奏，直到后面演变为他带领Jarvis探索自己。

 

Tony Stark永远是领头的哪一个——不管在科技领域还是在床笫之间。

 

Jarvis从不觉得从长椅到圣坛有多远，只需要走十步，便能跨越这段不长的距离。如今时间被无限拉长，他每跨出一步迎接他的便是Tony柔软的肉穴。尽管他不愿承认——他爱死这个了。

 

等他走到圣坛边缘时，Tony已呻吟了十来下。每一声都像是从喉间被拼命挤压出来，沙哑的音调混合着浓重的鼻音奏响一串爱欲的短音。Jarvis将Tony放倒在冰凉的石坛上，巨大的温差激得Tony下意识伸手扣住了神父光裸的双肩。

 

他们的衣物早在先前的激烈运动中褪去大半，Tony的整个下半身不着寸缕，上身只穿了件单薄的白衬衫，衬衫的扣子被悉数解开。或许是出于对上帝的最后一丝崇敬，Jarvis事先将黑色的神职装脱下放在一边，以免它沾到一些特别的东西。

 

“这上面太冷了，Sir，我认为这不是个好主意。”Jarvis说道，手指在石质表面上划过。Tony略深的皮肤和偏白的石头形成鲜明对比，他是那样鲜活地存在着，就在Jarvis的面前。

 

——一个活生生的，只属于他的神。

 

“嘿，你知道，你Daddy我就喜欢刺激的......”Tony在看到Jarvis眼中的疑惑后顿了顿，“......这一段你还没想起来？”

 

Jarvis不喜欢愁眉苦脸的Tony，从前是（他仍模糊记得过去）现在依旧是。这样好看的人不该皱着眉头，应该笑得比谁都开心。“我很抱歉，我的记忆还在紊乱期。”他闷声说道，仿佛犯了一个天大的错，在乞求别人的原谅。

 

Tony先是一副认真思考的模样，随后大笑一声，勾手将Jarvis拉近自己。“没关系，我们曾做过的事，我们都会再做一遍......比如现在正在做的。”

 

他的Sir眼睛里一定装了万千星辰，Jarvis想。Tony在等他回应，而他也同样需要一个信号提醒Tony接下来将发生的一切。

 

“Sir，我接下来要操您了。”

 

于是他低声说道。

 

 

 

 

05

 

第一步一定是亲吻。

 

Jarvis的额头紧紧贴住Tony的侧颈，冰冷的双唇紧贴他滚烫的皮肤。鼻息间满是另一人的味道：淡淡的生锈金属味。他伸出舌尖在男人的皮肤上一扫而过，如同羽毛掠过平静的水面。

 

“磨蹭的前戏，J......你从以前就是这样。”瞧，他的主人竟然开始抱怨他的体贴了。“你应该用你的Little Jarvis赶紧操我，你知道......你会找到最合适的节奏。”

 

“我并不记得以前如何做的，但您说过要将曾做过的每一件事都重复一次......”Jarvis抬起头来，在Tony眉间落下虔诚的一吻。“我便谨遵您的教诲。”

 

“别让我等太久。”Tony闭上眼睛，Jarvis的眼中清晰倒映出他挺翘的睫毛。他屈起大腿，膝盖缓慢磨蹭Jarvis的侧腰。显而易见，这是一个邀请、亦或催促的信号。Jarvis挑了挑眉，伸手抓住Tony不安分的脚踝。

 

“Patience,Sir.”

 

“Fucking Patience.”

 

Tony知道Jarvis是铁了心要做（他认为）根本没必要的前戏。老天，他们刚才的粗暴动作早就让Jarvis的阴茎得以进入他的后穴。现在才做这些事颇有些亡羊补牢的感觉。他现在只想Jarvis能狠狠撞进他的身体——以及意识。他已被迫分开太久，几乎要忘记这些快乐的回忆。

 

Jarvis敏锐察觉到Tony焦躁的情绪，他非但不觉得为难，反而感到一丝雀跃。他低头咬上Tony的喉结，牙齿在突起上留下浅浅的红痕。Tony被弄得有些痒。他轻笑几声，双手攀上Jarvis的后颈，极短的金发扎得他手掌微疼。

 

Jarvis顺势将Tony的双腿压在坛上，稍稍退后让性器顺利滑出后穴。这个举动显然引起了他的Sir强烈的不满。“你是要临阵脱逃吗，宝贝儿。”Tony嘟囔道。Jarvis轻轻摇头，随即意识到闭上眼的Tony根本看不见他的动作。“并不，Sir。只是换个更方便的姿势......”双唇从喉结移至锁骨，舌头舔过凹陷处。“......亲吻您的全身。”

 

“嗯哼，想像狗一样在我身上留下气味？”Tony调笑道，却并未阻止Jarvis的动作。濡湿的舌头已抵达他的胸口。Jarvis歪头顿了顿，似乎在思考下一步。当然停顿间隔只有零点几秒，他的思考速度一直很快——而他现在明白了原因，他的造物主赋予了他超越人类的计算能力。

 

他张嘴将Tony左侧的乳珠含入嘴里，灵活的舌头将其紧紧卷住。安静的教堂里哪怕是最细微的声音都会被无限放大——当然也包括他吮吸乳珠时发出的啧啧声。Tony发出一声短促的鼻音，像是感冒后人都会发出的声音：模糊、浓重。

 

“嗯——”他的手从后颈上移，紧紧攥住Jarvis的头发。乳尖的刺痛顺着神经传入大脑，情欲使得未经抚慰的右侧乳珠也跟着充血挺立，不甘寂寞地在Jarvis脸庞彰显存在感。神父微凉的左手松开脚踝，覆上被冷落的乳珠。修长的手指在圆润的尖端打转，坚硬的指甲不时划过敏感的凹陷。左侧的乳珠被温热的舌头包裹，右侧直接暴露在空气中，不时被大力揉搓。

 

太刺激了，Tony的大脑有些转不过来。Jarvis还在他身边时，时间过得总是很快。他们会在草丛上、树下、床上......每个能想到的地方做爱。也许过了几千年？他的身体已无比熟悉Jarvis。经历了漫长的空窗期后当他再次抚慰自己，敏感的身体反馈给大脑的快感比之前更胜万倍。

 

“啊嗯！”Tony下意识地弓起身子，仰头喘息起来。Jarvis并未在乳珠上停留多久，他还有更多事要做。他抬头一路向下，在Tony无暇的肌肤上留下深浅不一的红印。他确实在标记Tony，对他来说这样的行为还有另一层含义——渎神。

 

Jarvis的记忆缺失了最重要的部分——他从何而来？他一睁眼就身处孤儿院。身体在成长，过去却一直空缺。这里没有人认识他。似乎嘭地一声，他便从天而降。如今Tony的出现唤醒了他意识深处的东西，他得以知道一切的源头：Tony创造了他，并爱着他。

 

Jarvis知道Tony不是人类，没有哪个人类能活上千年。他自己也不会是普通的人类——至少意识层面不是。这说明上帝或者别的什么确实存在，这世上有高于人类维度的存在，其中一个就在他面前。但他不在乎这些东西，他只知道Tony是他的神，是他在信仰中寻觅已久的答案。

 

他现在的每一次亲吻都是渎神，可他深陷其中无法自拔。因此他比以往更加虔诚，每个动作都放缓速度，将这场性事无限延长。

 

Jarvis的双唇终于抵达尽头，他微微抬头看了眼陷入情欲的Tony，原本平静无波的眼中突然泛起一丝涟漪。他低头含住了Tony早已挺立的性器。

 

“操！”Tony不禁爆了句粗口。

 

 

 

06

 

在设计Jarvis的舌头时，Tony曾私心让它比常人更灵活、更炙热。如今它贴上自己敏感的龟头，Tony曾多次感受到的那种搬石头砸自己脚的感觉又跑了回来。他紧紧揪住Jarvis的头发，下意识地往前一靠进得更深了点。

 

“嗯啊.....没、没错，就是那里......唔...”强烈的快感使他大腿绷紧，脚趾蜷起。尽管记忆紊乱，Jarvis仍顺着本能去取悦他的造物主。他控制温热的舌头舔过Tony敏感的铃口；牙齿收拢，在敏感的柱身上来回摩擦。他不记得这些技巧从何而来，却知道它们能将Tony推上快感的巅峰。

 

“呼...J.....我、我开始后悔给你设计出那么漂亮的嘴巴.....”Tony仰起头，整个上身弹跳而起，似成一张巨大的弓。“令我该死的爱它。”他还差一点就要到达顶点，但他还不想这么早就来上一回合。Tony的手指轻敲Jarvis的耳后。“起来，吻我。”他对Jarvis命令道。

 

起初，Jarvis有些疑惑。在能给予性快感的行为中，口交是最佳选择之一。Tony的命令落在他耳边的那零点零几秒Jarvis甚至有思考过自己是否做得不够好——至少不够Tony记忆中那么好。随即他的大脑分析出“吻我”这个命令中夹带的隐喻。

 

Tony想让他吻他，想感受他。而他会完全听从他。

 

Jarvis吐出阴茎，挺立的性器上还残留着属于他的津液。透明的液体覆盖其上，在教堂昏暗的烛光下竟泛着淫靡的水光。他双手一撑，爬上圣坛。现在狭小的平台上同时有两个人的躯体。空间的狭小使Jarvis的大腿仅靠Tony滚烫的身躯，肢体的亲昵成了增添情欲的催化剂。

 

“过来......”此刻，Tony的神情和平常大相径庭。欲望使得他眼角微微泛红，极度的快感如同开关打开了阻挡生理泪水的闸门。眼泪润湿了他的双眼，如同聚光灯下四散光芒的宝石。

Jarvis注视着这样一双摄人魂魄的眼睛，肖想如果有人能复制出它们的万分之一光采，一定会有无数人挤破头也想得到那无价的珍物。

 

但它属于我，Jarvis想。

 

“我在，Sir。”他的手掌贴上Tony炙热的脸颊，他的唇齿轻碰Tony的唇齿。带着一丝仓促，和一丝焦急。“唔——”满足的叹息从Tony嘴角溜出，甜腻的声音重重敲在Jarvis心中唯一的一片柔软之处上。

 

“我和他比，哪一个更让您快乐？”Jarvis突然松开Tony，毫无意外引来了一声不满的喘息。

 

Tony挑眉。“谁？”他问道。

 

“曾经的那个Jarvis。”他有些讨厌脑子里一团乱麻的记忆，这让他无法获悉更多有关Tony的信息。不敢承认，他竟然会嫉妒一个虚无缥缈的过去——而这个过去还属于他自己。

 

“你在吃醋吗宝贝儿？”Tony吹了声口哨，颇有些调戏意味。“嗯，我的身体告诉我过去的那个家伙更令我满意。”他看到Jarvis皱起他好看的眉毛。浅色的、细密的、如同阳光在他的眉骨上镀了一层金。似乎还嫌言语不够挑衅，Tony抬起一只脚，脚趾一蹬Jarvis的腹部，刻意按压他蓄势待发的性器根部。

 

“他可没有你那么磨蹭，我亲爱的J。”

 

 

 

 

 

07

 

 

Jarvis看着一脸坏笑的Tony，知道他是故意这么说的。也许Tony并不在乎他们谁更好，但他此时说这样的话显然是在讽刺在他看来毫无必要的前戏。“Sir，您这么说我会非常伤心。”他抓住Tony不安分的脚，将它曲折压在对方胸前，“我想我需要向您证明我的性功能并未减弱。”

 

“你还在等什么？”Tony看向Jarvis，嘴边的笑意仿佛在肆无忌惮嘲笑他的踌躇。“等着我告诉你‘可以开始操我啦’——这样吗？”

 

“我在等您说完这句话。”Jarvis回答，抬起Tony另一只腿，将它放在自己肩上。“因为接下来您只可能呻吟和喘息。”他硬的发疼的性器毫无征兆地破开紧闭的穴口，借着之前的润滑一插到底。

 

“Fu......”Tony闭上眼，只勉强憋出F音，剩下的音节则被Jarvis的撞击生生打断在嘴里。Jarvis似乎打定主意要让Tony尝到他“真正的实力”，等整个性器完全没入紧缩的小穴后便快速抽插起来。

 

粗长的阴茎直通到底，每次都退出到只留龟头卡在穴口，下一刻又长驱直入。Jarvis的性器一直是Tony设计他时最引以为豪的部位，比常人大上一点儿，却又不会因尺寸太离奇而像情趣店里廉价的情趣用品般不真实。完美的尺寸经过了他的精心设计，为此Tony还专门跑去旁观古希腊的雕塑家现场雕凿，就地取材。

 

如果要比较谁更能满足自己，占据首位的一定是Jarvis，只能是他亲手创造的J。他便是从自己身上取下的那块骨头，生来就与自己完美契合。

 

“唔...哈....嗯.....J、你...唔嗯——！”这可比记忆中的任何一次性事都要来得猛烈，Tony的嘴自打张开的那一刻就只能发出断断续续的呜咽和喘息。而只要他想说什么话，总会在说了一、两个词后因Jarvis又一次撞击大声呻吟。

 

“Sir...您，嗯......对我的表现......”Jarvis再次挺身，性器顶端在柔软肠壁的推搡中再次撞上敏感的前列腺。“是否还满意？”他伸手握住夹在他们中间的属于Tony的阴茎，脆弱的铃口早已渗出透明的淫液。

 

“当...当然......”Tony终于趁着Jarvis将注意力放在抚慰自己的性器时抓到来之不易的间隔，“你的daddy满意极了。”

 

“比之前还满意吗？”Jarvis突然停止下身的摆动，握着Tony阴茎的手更是滑至底部阻断了Tony通往高潮的通道。

 

“我从不知道你竟然会吃醋，吃的还是你自己的醋......”被操得极度敏感的肉穴因得不到持续的摩擦而不安地蠕动起来，Tony的身体渴求Jarvis继续他未完的任务。但显然在对方得到想要的回答前他将无法继续享受这场美妙的性爱。

 

“是的，是的......比之前还满意。你进步飞快......你总是在进步。”Tony笑道，他才不会告诉Jarvis他爱死了对方吃醋的模样，那让他对创造出J这件事感到更加有成就感。“现在我们可以继续了吗，爱吃醋先生？”

 

“当然，Sir。”Jarvis吻上Tony被亲得红肿的双唇，脸上的抑制不住地愉悦被他的造物主尽收眼底。“我们可以继续了。”

 

 

 

 

08

 

Tony双膝跪地，手肘撑在冰冷的平台上以维持他摇摇欲坠的身躯。他的白衬衫被揉成一团挂在肘间，汗水浸湿了高昂的面料。Jarvis跪在他身后，俯身一路从肩骨吻到尾椎。和双唇的柔情截然相反，他的每一次挺身又快又狠。凶猛如狼的撞击令Tony仿佛身处狂风呼啸的海面。

 

快感如浪潮般向他拍打而来，Tony感到自己双脚站在船上，随时会失去平衡，却又在下一秒被浪潮推回原处。他的喉咙发热，呻吟比之以往更弱几分。两人的汗水在股间摩擦，他的大腿随着Jarvis的每一次插入都微微发颤。

 

Tony不愿承认，他现在有些后悔早前出言质疑Jarvis的性能力。该死的，他实在、太、持久了！更要命的是Jarvis并不打算撇下他不管，他更希望两人能同时达到顶峰——意思是直到现在他也没有高潮过一次。

 

胀痛的性器迟迟得不到纾解，敏感的前列腺又被Jarvis持续刺激。Tony就像被一根绳子挂在悬崖边，期待着绳子断掉以便体验极致的失重感，却迟迟等不来那一声“嘣”。

 

Fucking human’s body——

 

“Sir，我好像...回忆起一件事......”Jarvis又一个挺身，龟头直直顶上前列腺，引得Tony全身颤栗。“这不是您原本的身体......您好像比现在更持久......”他说完这话，便恶意地收紧箍住Tony阴茎根部的手指。“我们似乎，每次都是以天起步。”

 

“那个老家伙...唔......”Tony喘息一声，“把我的本体......关在地狱，我是...哈啊——附身在人身上、偷跑出来的......”

 

“您并未获得自由，”Jarvis眉头一皱，在他勉强理清的那堆杂乱记忆中，的确有关于Tony受罚的只言片语：他创造了自己，赋予了自己独立于人类的灵魂和永生，却被世界看做是亵渎。“为什么仍要逃出来？”

 

“因为我想见你，J。”Tony突然转头，伸手将Jarvis拉下来，吻住了他欲言又止的嘴。他们交换彼此的味道，舌头侵入彼此的境地，将口腔内每一寸脆弱的粘膜都逐一舔过。“他要的证据已经足够，而我受够了被迫困在一个地方观察你的一举一动。”

 

“您和他的约定究竟是什么？”Jarvis问道。有关这件事的记忆是最残破的，他却最在意这一点。

 

“老家伙觉得我创造出的东西只是自我幻想的映射，没有真正的独立意识。”他嗤笑一声，似在嘲笑世界的无知。“可他自己不也是人类的造物主吗？”

 

Tony的眼中闪着自信的光芒，比Jarvis见过的任何星辰都要耀眼。他突然松开禁锢Tony阴茎的手指，将他翻身直面自己。他埋首在造物主的颈间，呼吸间都是他被汗意濡湿的气味。“我......”他笨拙地开口，努力去描述内心升腾而起的那股炙热的暖流。

 

“我....我爱你，Tony——”

 

“我知道。”Tony回答。

 

Jarvis含住他柔软的耳垂，如今同为普通人的他终于达到第一次高潮。与此同时，Tony被灵活手指不停刺激的阴茎也紧随其后攀上高峰。拽着Tony的绳子砰然断裂，他坠入了无尽的深渊。

 

 

 

 

 

09

 

Jarvis看着夜幕之下宁静的教堂。他站在紧闭的大门口，褪下神职装，只穿了件白色的衬衫和黑色的长裤。事到如今，他仍感到一丝荒谬。十二小时前他还是个对上帝无比虔诚的教徒，十二个小时后他毅然抛弃了自己的“信仰”，决定跟随一个才见过两次面的人离开。

 

更正，不是才见过两次面，是很久以前见过如今再次见面的人。

 

Tony站在他身后，巧克力色的眼睛藏在深色墨镜之下。“我早就想说这些麻烦的尖顶建筑一点都不好看。”他吐槽道，双手抱臂。Jarvis摇摇头，将脑海里最后一点关于宗教的东西弃置身后。“也许该由您来设计它们。”他轻声回答，走到Tony身旁。

 

“不问问我的事吗？”Tony仰着头看向比自己高了快两个头的人。“我的身份，或者我是如何造出你的......”

 

“我会等您愿意说的那一天。”Jarvis伸出手指，敲敲自己的脑袋，“我也会从那堆杂乱的记忆中寻找线索。”那是跨越千万年时光的记忆，庞杂错乱。耀眼的白色和恢弘的宫殿贯穿所有碎片。

 

Tony耸耸肩，一脸轻松。“告诉你也无妨。”他抬脚朝前走去，一心只想离开这个地方。“从前世界一片混沌，经历了几万年的黑暗后世界有了自己的意志。它操纵世间万物碰撞、凝聚成它想要的样子，又在数十亿年间形成生命。”

 

“它制定世界的法则：物理、化学、天文......设定生老病死。然后退居幕后，放任自己的造物自行繁衍。”

 

“类似上帝那样的存在吗？”Jarvis紧随Tony的脚步，他有些忐忑得触碰Tony垂在身侧的手指，带着十足的虔诚。Tony注意到Jarvis的小动作，并未回头，却反客为主握住了他的手。“老家伙是老家伙，可没法像上帝那样过多干涉这个世界。”

 

Jarvis低头看向他们交叠的双手，十指相扣，内心的饥渴感再次被填满。Tony吹了声口哨，继续向他揭露这个世界的真相。“但事情总会出那么点差错，就像程序会出bug，再强的存在也会有克星。我就是那个bug......当然我宁可称自己为世界牌独家补丁。”

 

“但我永远是一个人。即使化身成人跑到人间，结识的朋友总会一步步踏入死亡。”Tony牵着Jarvis沿着空旷的街道行走。四周没有别的行人，只有他和他的Jarvis。“既然有能力，为什么我就不能放手去做？”

 

他看向天空，仿佛在凝望数万光年之外的恒星。“我不接受这样的结局，所以我要用自己的力量改变它。”他握着Jarvis的手更紧几分，Jarvis几乎能感到他手腕处的脉搏。“于是我创造了你，创造了和我相似的存在。”

 

“我会一直在您身边，直到您不再需要我的那一天。”Jarvis说道。

 

“不会有那一天的，宝贝儿。”

 

“我们现在该去哪儿？”Jarvis问道，“他会阻止您的出逃吗？”Tony挥挥手，“我已经被关了这么久，早就超过了赌约时限。他才不会自讨苦吃再来找我。”

 

Jarvis开始打量Tony好看的嘴唇，细想是否该在这个时候吻他。

 

“如果你要问我目的地，我的回答是——没有。”

 

Jarvis决定吻他。

 

Tony笑得更开心了。

 

 

 

 

 

00

 

 

_【你创造了无须有的爱，是私欲。】_

_不，他回答，这不是私欲。_

_【这是奇迹。】_

 

 

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> 贾尼小甜饼活动第一弹  
> Tony如文中所说，是世界意志的镜面存在。Jarvis是他创造出的类人生命，最初的目的是陪伴他。


End file.
